The Forbidden Match
by bnutter
Summary: A requested story that involves Alice mating with Cody Lahote, Paul's cousin, from the Wolf Pack who imprints on her. Neither really understand why this has happened, but love each other to the earths ends.
1. Chapter 1

Life can be weird. A person's entire world can be thrown off just because of things out of their control. Sickness. Death. Bad breakups or divorce. Things that could change it all in an instant. I considered myself lucky to have not gone through the pain that many people have, including many members of my family.

My name is Cody Lahote. I grew up in La Push and from the famous founding Lahote family which includes my cousin Paul.

Growing up on the reservation had its perks. We knew basically everyone and they wanted to know us. In spite of our Lahote tempers and our strength. I usually beat Paul in any match of the wits, mainly because I use my brain. I'm told I'm more loyal, compassionate, and selfless than he is, especially towards those I care about. Not that that takes too much.

Not that Paul doesn't care about people, he just enjoys a good fight. Especially if the person in question was pissing him off. Like most boys, I have also gotten in my fair share of fights because of my temper and general hot-headedness. Even if I can think things through better than Paul. We are Lahote's. Thinking is not on my top ten list.

Looking back at my childhood with Paul playing as kids, there was always something to fight about. We'd always get mad at each other for not sharing a toy or doing what the other wanted. Eventually, we would see eye to eye together. Sometimes it took us getting grounded to get there, but we did.

As we got older, we both became more interested in girls. We usually avoided crushing on a girl at the same time. But some girls, everyone loved and wanted them. When we found the same girl attractive, our competitive nature came out. We tried to get the girls to date us both to determine the better man. To be fair, this happened only a few times. It was 50/50 who won. Which did not help us determine the best man for the job?

Now that we are seniors in high school, I hope we both had grown up a little. We still became angry easily, but we were trying to work it out on our own when we fought. It was hard to tell if our fights were better or worse now than when we were a kid. Either way, I was still stronger than Paul had ever thought about being.


	2. Chapter 2

It was time for school to start up again for the year. Senior year here we come! Taha Aki helps us all. We are on top of the food chain. Any lady in need of a man to show them the ropes only has to look for us. We Lahote's are known for our abilities and that we don't do long term. A few tried to change us, but we are stubborn.

I walk into school bright and early that first morning. I see Paul is working his magic on one of the freshmen. She was blushing and casually flirting back, looking grateful to get some attention from an older boy. The bell rings and Paul winks at the girl before he comes to join me.

"You already finding girls to invite to the bonfire this weekend?" I asked.

"Have I been finding girls for the bonfire this weekend? Duh! We need to have options, Cody!" Paul said teasing me before trying to push me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Since your rents are not going to be home this weekend, is the party going there?" I asked.

"No, they said I'd be dead if they came home to the house reeking of alcohol again. First Beach this time." Paul told me.

That would be a great place to snag a beautiful girl. I hoped I could find one that would be interested enough. Paul noticed my look. He laughed and shoved me again.

"Dude, we will find someone for you! Don't worry about it." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him this time. He nearly went flying into Jacob Black, a kid who was just a couple years younger than us. He turned and glared at us before he closed his locker and walked away.

Paul glared at him as he walked away. I wanted to apologize to him. I would try to get around to that later. I knew Paul probably wouldn't, but that was his own choice. I knew that Jacob was a good kid. His dad is one of the tribe elders and our Chief, so we should play nice.

"Are you listening to me?" Paul asked.

"Why should I listen to you?" I asked.

Paul rolled his eyes with irritation.

"Because I'm trying to hook you up with someone this weekend!" He said.

"Fine Paul. You know what I look for. Just get some girls there and let's try to get through to the weekend." I told him with a smile.

Paul smiled at me. It wasn't too hard to guess what he was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week back to school wasn't completely horrible. Paul and I fought a couple of times. We were sent to detention one afternoon for the fight we were caught having at school. It was worth after he threw that ball at my head and I got him back by throwing the ball at his face.

It was finally Saturday night, getting close to the time for the bonfire to start. Paul had invited a few of the younger guys like Jacob and his friends, Embry and Quil. The three musketeers are good, staying out of trouble as long as Jacob's crush Bella Swan was not involved. Whoever she is, besides Forks Police Chief Charlie Swan's daughter.

Paul had done his job getting people to come to the bonfire tonight. Finding the right girl for tonight is going to be easy. I just need to wait for her to give me the look of her hooded eyes.

Paul was smiling as he got the fire ready. People were showing up, ready for a good party. People from the reservation came flowing in with people from the high school in the nearby town of Forks. They had come with that Bella girl Jacob knew. That must be Bella Swan. She looked familiar, but not the kind of girl Paul or I would go for.

A few hours later, a group of very pale kids came out to the edge of the beach. I thought they looked too pale like they didn't get enough sun or maybe they were albino. They all had the same pale skin and gold eyes. There were three blondes, two with black hair, a brunette, and one with an odd copper-colored hair.

Everyone was leaving as they had arrived. They were waiting for the girl that had come with Jacob. I kept watching them, feeling fascinated with them. The one that interested me the most was the smallest girl. She was petite and had cropped hair. It suited her nicely. I thought that if I were ever in Forks I may try to pay her a visit.

She looked over at me, smiled for a second, then turned as she was fighting something back. I didn't get a good look at her face, but it looked as if she were about to snarl at me or she was angry with herself. I had to wonder what her deal was. There was no possible way for me to have offended her yet. They just got here. So unless she is friends with one of the girls who are here and they told her about me, I didn't do anything wrong. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

Fast forward a week since the beach party. I haven't seen any of the family who came to the beach to pick up Bella like a hostage negotiation. Then again, I wasn't really looking.

I had mostly spent time at school and with Paul at one of our houses. We started feeling sick and having fevers. We were not allowed to go to the doctors, especially not Forks Hospital, according to Chief Black. It was odd. I couldn't tell if I wanted to hurl or if I was starving for something good.

Paul and I grew an extra foot since the party. None of our clothes fit us anymore. Nothing we could do could make us cooler. We told not to venture far from one of our homes. Sometimes we walked into the lining of the woods and would just a rough house without others seeing it. We didn't want to get in trouble or get anyone else involved. But I still felt like we were being watched.

Paul and I seemed to be more hostile as time went on. It felt like I was about to explode at a moment's notice. I couldn't begin to understand what was going on with me. Maybe it was just puberty? Or maybe I was in the early stages of something else. I couldn't be sure about any of it though.

One day after school we were walking to our favorite place in the woods. It wasn't really anything special, but it was our favorite way to get to the beach that was close by. We have been taking every day for years now. We would occasionally stop to finish an argument or fight.

Today was no different than any other. We were fighting about who was sickest and which one of us had the most people almost feel bad that they were sick. We stopped in the middle of the path that we had made over the years.

"Of course I was sicker than you were, idiot! Why would you think any differently?" Paul asked.

"Because I still feel awful, Paul. Even still, I could kick your ass!" I said anger coming to the surface.

That's when we both were shaking from being so angry. It seemed like our shaking got worse as we stood there staring each other down.

"Paul I feel off…" I said.

"I do too. Something seems wrong." Paul said.

Then, he changed into a silver wolf. The shock sent one big shiver down my spine. Next thing I know, I became a wolf. I felt dazed. I started shaking my head and moving around trying to change back.

Nothing helped and I felt so confused. Suddenly I felt more than my own voice in my head. There were three others. Two I didn't recognize and the other was Paul's.

_What's going on?_ I heard Paul say.

I looked up at him.

_How… Why… This doesn't make any sense! What the hell is going on?!_ I asked in a surprised tone.

_Stay calm. I can help you._ A voice said. He sounded like an older male that I had heard before.

I could see from three new angles now. One of which was Paul's, the others were coming from whoever else was in my head. All these things were flooding my mind. It was making me feel sick. I saw from one angle, a figure running towards us from the west in the woods. They were coming from the nearby cliffs. The third view was coming from somewhere near the reservation. Someplace that looked familiar but I couldn't exactly place where though.

_What's going on?_ I asked.

_What happened to us?_ Paul asked the others that were in our heads.

_Don't worry, we will help you guys._ _You just need to stay calm._ The voice said.

I suddenly realized who the voice belonged to. It is Sam Uley. I couldn't understand how I could hear possibly hear everyone in my head. How did this even work? It shouldn't even be possible to hear or see these things. I was becoming confused and angry. Soon enough the other two came into view and I could see Paul and myself as they stared at us.


End file.
